Pups Fix a Blowout
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Sheriff Woody is receiving an award for his service to Adventure Bay, but the plaque hasn't been picked up yet! His daughter, Mitsy, who just got her driving license, offers to drive and get it. Bo is nervous about the idea. Jessie, Katie, and Cali ride along. On the way back, they run into car trouble! Can the Paw Patrol help fix the problem before the ceremony starts?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Toy Story/Paw Patrol crossover, and I hope you enjoy it. I don't own either productions. Once this story is done, I have another one in this crossover I want to do!**

* * *

"Eh. Ugh. Oh, there." Rubble sighed. "That's the last table, Mayor Goodway."

"Oh, thank you so much, Rubble!" Mayor Goodway exclaimed. "Do you think you pups could help set up the chairs?"

"No problem." Rubble nodded. "Arf. Arf." And he ran off to help Ryder, Rocky, Slinky, and Skye with the chairs.

"This is going to be a very special ceremony, isn't it, Mayor?" Ryder remarked.

"It sure is, Ryder." Mayor Goodway responded. "This will be the first Outstanding Law Enforcement Award Ceremony that Adventure Bay has held in twenty-three years."

"And Sheriff Woody Pride certainly deserves it." Ryder added.

"Yes, he has!" Mayor Goodway exclaimed proudly. Woody was being honored tonight at City Hall for his extraordinary lawman service to Adventure Bay. Not that there was really any crime in Adventure Bay, but that was also partly because Woody didn't let small misdemeanors slip by. The whole town would be there tonight to celebrate and show their support.

"Hi, Mayor! Hi, Ryder. Hi, pups." Mitsy Pride smiled as she arrived with her aunt Jessie Lightyear, her mom Bo Peep, and Katie and Cali.

"Mitsy!" Slinky wagged his tail and ran to her. She knelt down and he licked her face, making her giggle.

"Well, well, hello there." Mayor Goodway said cheerfully. "Are you all ready for the festivities tonight?"

"We sure are." Jessie nodded.

"This is going to be nice." Katie said.

"I can't wait to see the look on Dad's face when you present the award to him." Mitsy said wistfully.

"He still doesn't know, right?" Mayor Goodway asked.

"Nope. At least, I hope not." Bo Peep said sheepishly. "Buzz is keeping him busy today."

"And, if Woody hints that he's caught on, Buzz will keep him under control." Slinky said.

"So, Ryder? How is the setup going?" Katie asked.

"Just fine. We should have everything ready on time." Ryder replied.

"Is there anything we can do to help, Mayor?" Jessie asked.

"Oh my gracious! Yes!" Mayor Goodway cried with her face clasped in her hands. "The plaque! I completely forgot to pick up the plaque in Foggy Bottom! It arrived yesterday, and I forgot to claim it for the ceremony tonight! Oh, what are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?"

"I'll get it!" Mitsy announced. "Mom, I just got my driver's license last week, and I've been back and forth to Foggy Bottom several times. Could I take our car, Mom? I'll be careful. I _will._ Please?" Bo bit her lip, trying to process the idea.

"Uh, well..." She stammered. "I don't know."

"Woody said she's a good driver, Bo." Slinky interjected.

"I don't think you should drive all that way, by yourself." Bo said. Jessie slapped her knee and wrapped her arm around Bo.

"Aw, don't worry about a thing, Bo." She laughed. "I'll personally go with her and see that she gets back in one piece!"

Bo raised her eyebrows. "I, uh, wish you hadn't said that, Jessie."

"Oh, don't get all flustered, Bo." Jessie said. "Everything will be okay. I promise."

"The plaque really needs to be collected." Mayor Goodway said.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Pride." Rubble spoke up. "I've seen Mitsy drive around town, and she's never had any accidents." Bo was trying to decide whether to call Woody and ask his opinion or just give her own consent.

"Jess, if I say yes, will you please keep a sharp eye on her?" Bo asked cautiously.

" 'Course I will." Jessie smiled. "No sweat."

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this," Bo said hesitantly, "but all right, since this is a surprise for your father." She looked at Mitsy whose eyes lit up.

"Thanks, Mom. And don't worry. I'll be careful and watch where I'm going." Mitsy said.

"And Cali and I will ride along for moral support." Katie said. Cali gaped at her incredulously.

"Thanks, Katie." Mitsy smiled. Bo reluctantly handed her daughter the car keys, and the girls ran to the car.

"Good luck, Mitsy!" Slinky called.

"Thanks, bud."

"We'll be back before Woody gets here!" Jessie announced from the passenger's seat.

"We'll be waiting!" Mayor Goodway called back.

"Yeah. Don't be late." Rocky laughed.

"We won't." Katie said.

"Okay, girls. Let's ride!" Jessie cheered. Mitsy started the motor.

"We'll be back!" Mitsy waved as they drove away.

Ryder laughed. "Okay, pups. Let's get back to work." The pups barked and followed him.

"She'll be fine, Bo." Slinky said encouragingly.

"I hope so." Bo sighed, watching the car off in the distance. She was nervous about her daughter driving all the way to Foggy Bottom, in a hurry, and being responsible for other passengers. It was true that Woody had said she was a good driver and she hadn't had any accidents before, but Bo just had an uneasy feeling particularly today. "Please keep them safe." Bo prayed.


	2. Chapter 2 Car Trouble

"Thank you very much, Mr. Briggs." Mitsy smiled as the post master handed her the box which contained the plaque, wrapped in newspaper and bubble wrap.

"You're welcome, Miss Pride. Please congratulate your father for me." Mr. Briggs said.

"Here, let me carry that." Jessie said eagerly, and carefully brought the box to the car. Mitsy opened the trunk and Jessie set the box on the ground. "Shall we take a peek at it real quick?" Jessie grinned.

"Carefully," Mitsy said cautiously. Jessie pulled back the flaps and pulled out the heavy object, while Mitsy opened the paper and wrapping. The plaque was large and shaped like a police officer's badge. It was gold plated with dark brown trim. "It's beautiful!" Mitsy exclaimed.

"It's so much nicer than I expected." Katie agreed. "And it's inscribed." Cali shot out her claws and was about to dig them onto the gold metal, but Katie quickly picked her up. "Cali! No! Don't scratch it. It'll be ruined. Keep your claws to yourself." Cali rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Wooly sheepskins! It's mighty fancy." Jessie blurted out. "Look what it says:

 _This award goes to Sheriff Woody Pride of Adventure Bay for his outstanding law work and protection of its civilians. Your service is deeply appreciated and does not go unnoticed. Keep up the good work! Presented by Mayor Goodway of Adventure Bay."_ Jessie frowned.

"What's the problem, Jessie?" Katie asked.

"What about the sheriff's helping hands, huh?" Jessie puffed out her lip. "Ya know, he couldn't do all that neat stuff without his deputies, and Buzz." Mitsy chuckled and shook her head.

"If I know Dad, he'll be sure to give you guys recognition." She grinned.

"Well, I should hope so." Jessie declared, then they wrapped it up and put it back in the box. They closed it safely in the trunk, then everyone clambered into the car. "You want me to drive now?" Jessie teased her niece.

"No!" Mitsy declared. "I want to prove to them I can do it. We should probably call Mom and let her know that we made it." Jessie snatched her iphone out of her pocket and quickly found Bo Peep's ID button.

"Oh, it's Jessie." Bo said in a worried voice, staring at her phone. _I knew it! Something happened! She wouldn't call unless Mitsy got hurt, otherwise Mitsy would've called me._

"Hello? Jessie? What's going on?"

Jessie chuckled on her end of the line. "Oh, Bo, just simmer down, will you? Everything's just dandy. We just picked up the plaque, safe and sound, and we're on our way back!"

"Okay," Bo said doubtfully.

"Ah, don't give me that troubled Mother Hen sigh, Bo. All here is A okay. Just trust me, 'kay?"

"All right." Bo sighed. Then Jessie hung up. Slinky came up beside Bo.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Sure." Bo said uncertainly. Slinky grinned and patted her leg.

* * *

Up in the hills, Buzz was sitting down on the grass while Woody lay on his back with his arms behind his head and his knee perched crossed over his other one. In order to get Woody to agree to come and leave his busy work schedule behind, Buzz had told Woody and that he really needed to talk to him about some problems he was having with Jessie and what to do about it. He'd also insisted that they hadn't had much guy time for a while. So Woody had raced him up to their favorite spot by riding Bullseye while Buzz had ridden the dirt bike he'd bought. So far, Buzz's plan was working perfectly. "So," Woody began, breaking the silence, "Buzz?"

"Yeah?" Buzz replied.

"So, what's the scoop?"

"Huh?"

"So, what's going on between you and Jessie? You said that you needed to talk to me... _alone."_

 _Oh, yeah,_ Buzz thought to himself. _What do I say? Should I just make something up? I've got to keep him busy long enough._ "Oh, that." Buzz scratched his head, trying to think. "Well, uh...it's not easy to talk about." _That_ got Woody's attention. He bolted upright and stared at Buzz square in the eyes. _Blast,_ Buzz inwardly clenched his teeth. _How could I make such a dumb remark? Now what do I do?_

"What's the matter, Buzz?" Woody asked, his face full of deep concern for his brother-in-law and his sister. Buzz knew he needed to get Woody calm.

"Okay, Woody. I didn't mean to scare you like that. Honest. I just...nothing horrible is going on between us. It's just...you know I've always had trouble talking about my feelings when it comes to Jessie."

Woody gaped. "Seriously?" He interjected. "Buzz, you're _married!_ You and Jessie have been married for over seven months now. Is the honeymoon stage already over?"

"Oh, no!" Buzz protested. "You can ask Jessie yourself, we're still madly in love with each other."

" _Okay_ ," Woody rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"It's just..." Buzz stammered. "Well, she has some... _unusual_ habits. And...and I'm not sure what to make of them. This is still all so new to me, Woody."

"Like... _what?"_ Woody asked slyly.

"Well, uh...showers. That's it. Showers." Buzz nodded, happy to find a stray lead in this conversation.

"Excuse me?" Woody stared incredulously.

"Well, Jessie likes to yodel...in the shower! She's really loud. I mean, _really_ loud! The other night, I pulled in our driveway, I could hear her all the way out from the car!" Buzz blurted. Woody smirked and snorted in laughter. "She does it _every_ time she gets in the shower, Woody. I have to wear ear protectors to concentrate on my work. And sometimes it gives me literal headaches. Don't get me wrong, I love her! I love that wild cowgirl with all that I am. But, sometimes she _does_ drive me crazy. Can you imagine?"

Woody burst out laughing and had to hold his stomach. "B-Buzz, I can't imagine it...I've _been_ through it, remember?!" Woody chuckled heartily, slapping his knee. "Where did Jessie live before you two got married, huh?"

"With you, and Bo Peep." Buzz simply answered.

"Uh-huh. And you think we didn't learn all her crazy quirks and bizarre habits?"

"But, why didn't you warn me?" Buzz asked. Woody howled and slapped Buzz playfully on the shoulder. Buzz put up a stern facade, trying to look unamused but secretly he was relieved that this diversion was working in trying surprise Woody for the ceremony tonight.

"Buzz, you've seriously got a lot to learn about married life!" Woody grinned sneakily. "When you decided to become Jessie's husband, you married all of her, Buzz. You married her beauty, her teasing, her _temper,_ her sweetness, her flaws, her energy...you got everything, Bud." Woody smiled, putting his arm around Buzz's shoulder. "Did you realize that when you made that decision?"

"Of course." Buzz answered defensively. "I'm just getting to see it all up close, first hand. And...well, I'm trying to take it in strides."

"I don't think you can take _anything_ with Jessie, in strides!" Woody teased.

"Sure you can. _I_ did." Buzz announced proudly.

"You sure did. And most of the time, she was furious, wondering what was the matter with you." Woody answered smugly. Buzz glared at his friend.

"Yeah, well, you can forget that part. But what about the showers? Should I just sit around and take it, or should I talk to her about it?"

"Well, I'll tell ya, pal. You think of all the reasons you do and don't like that habit of hers," Woody began.

"Uh-huh?" Buzz listened closely.

"Decide whether the pros outweigh the cons. If it's vice versa, think of the most tactful but honest way to express yourself about what her habit does to you..."

"Mmm-hmm? And then what?" Buzz asked curiously.

Woody cleared his throat. " _And..._ stock up on a lot of Aspirin." Buzz's eyes narrowed and he elbowed Woody onto his side, then pounced on him and pulled his arm behind his back. "Hey!" Woody protested, and rolled over onto his other side. "Okay. You want a piece of me, _tough guy?"_ He asked daringly.

"You bet." Buzz smiled dangerously and the two guys shared a friendly scuffle, with Bullseye bobbing up and down, cheering them on. But then, the two went rolling down the hill! They finally came to a halt, both lying around feeling queasy. They sat up dizzily as Bullseye caught up to them wagging his tail.

"Ugh. Well, that was a lot of fun." Woody muttered.

"Ugh, I'm a little out of practice. It's been ages since I played roughhouse with other kids." Buzz groaned.

"Where's my hat?" Woody asked. Bullseye cheerfully set it on his head. "Thanks, pal." Buzz smiled inwardly. Now, if he could just keep getting Woody stirred up, his stalling would work.

* * *

Mrs. Phoat walked into the courtyard at City Hall. "Hello, Bo." She smiled. Bo turned and smiled back.

"Oh, hi."

"Oh. Everything is looking so lovely!" Mrs. Phoat gushed.

"Yeah." Bo replied with a sigh. Mayor Goodway walked up to the two ladies.

"Oh, Mrs. Pride, don't you think you should go home and doll yourself up for the festivities?" She asked.

"No. I'm gonna wait 'til Mitsy gets back, and we can do it together." Bo shook her head.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be along soon." Mayor Goodway chuckled nervously.

"I hope so." Bo said.

"I'll keep an eye out for her, Bo." Slinky piped up.

"No, I'll wait."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Pride." Ryder smiled. "Everything will be all right. And if it isn't, the Paw Patrol and I are on hand to help."

"Sure, nothing's gonna go wrong." Rocky added.

"I don't have much choice, do I?" Bo asked dryly. "All right. But call me the minute they get back!"

"Sure thing." Ryder gave her a thumb's up.

"Come along, Bo. Let me help you get ready. I've got a fantastic new hair mousse you've _got_ to try!" Mrs. Phoat, exclaimed, pulling Bo by the arm. "It's to die for!"

"I can't afford to die today, Mrs. Phoat." Bo remarked.

"Ah, ha, ha, you silly girl." Mrs. Phoat laughed heartily, pinching Bo's cheek. Bo just wished the older lady would leave her be. She hoped and prayed that Mitsy, Jessie, Katie, and Cali were all right. She couldn't shake off the dreaded feeling crawling up her spine. She had a strong hunch that something was going to happen.

* * *

Mitsy and her passengers were all singing cheerily together as they drove along, back to Adventure Bay. Things were right on schedule. "I hope Buzz is doing a good job keeping Dad distracted." Mitsy remarked.

"He's really smart. I'm sure he came up with something brilliant." Katie said from the backseat.

"Well, thank you very much." Jessie smiled at her proudly.

"What is that guy doing?" Mitsy asked, staring straight ahead.

"What guy?" Jessie and Katie asked together. Up ahead, a blue car was swaying back and forth on different sections of the road. "He shouldn't be driving at all, like that!" Katie gasped. "He's gonna get somebody hurt!"

"Drunken ruffian." Jessie growled, slipping her hand into her back pocket and retrieving her handcuffs. "Well, he's gonna learn the hard way about driving safety."

"Uh, uh, uh," Mitsy stammered nervously. The car was heading right at them, and just as it was to their left, it swerved directly toward them! "Aahh!" Mitsy screamed.

"For Pete's sake, turn!" Jessie hollered, grabbing the wheel and steering as far as possible to the right. Katie was thrown down on her seat and Cali completely freaked out, jumping from Katie to the roof, to Jessie's hat. Then she jumped on Mitsy's face, clasping it where she couldn't see at all where she was going!

"Cali! Get off me!" Mitsy screeched. "What do I do?!"

"The brakes, girl! The brakes!" Jessie shouted. Mitsy pressed on the brake pedal full force and the car screeched to a halt, with a loud thud that bounced the passengers, and then it was leaning on its side. Cali hopped back into the backseat with Katie, who was raising herself up on her arms from the floor. "Is everyone okay?" Jessie asked.

"I...I think I am." Katie answered, rubbing her head. "Yeah, I'm all right."

"Check." Jessie nodded, then turned towards her niece. "Mitsy, how about you?"

"I...I...I'm okay. I...guess." Mitsy stuttered. She had a very big bruise on her left arm from landing on it so hard, plus she was stunned from what happened.

"You sure? You look a little shaky to me, girl." Jessie frowned, touching her shoulder.

"I...I think so." Mitsy nodded.

"Oh, Cali. I'm glad you're okay too." Katie smiled. The car was titling at almost entirely on its left side, and partly delved into the dirt. Mitsy's door was braced tightly against the bark of a tree, so there was no way she could open it, and the floor where her feet were was sinking down. Jessie's side was up in the air. "Are you sure we're okay?" Katie asked, worried.

"Let me take a look." Jessie said calmly, and unfastened her seat belt and opened her door, but it took effort on her part to keep it open, because she was 3 feet off the ground. "Ggggrrr." Jessie grunted and managed to squeeze and hop out. She walked around the whole car, inspecting the damage done. "Gracious me." She shook her head, then clambered back into the car.

"How does it look, Jessie? Are we stuck?" Katie asked.

"Sure are." Jessie shook her head.

"How stuck?" Mitsy asked anxiously.

"Well, the front left tire is totally out, plus it's embedded in the dirt. And your door is clamped good against the tree." Jessie explained. Mitsy gulped.

"Can anyone here change a tire?" Katie asked.

"You're looking at her." Jessie smiled. "We got a jack in the trunk?"

"I...I don't know." Mitsy shook her head. "I didn't look before we left. I wasn't expecting this."

"Now, Mitsy, don't go getting all hysterical now." Jessie said cheerfully. "We'll prop up this doohickey of an automobile up with the jack, and change the tire, and it'll be good as new. Then we can be on our way."

"But...what about the tree? Did you forget about that?" Mitsy asked dryly.

"Once the new tire's in place, we can back up or drive to the side. It'll be easier than falling off a log." Jessie smiled. "Let's go, girls. How hard can it be?" Jessie smirked, looking back at Mitsy as she opened her card door and not looking at what she was doing. She started to climb out when... _BAM!_ The door slammed shut...on Jessie's thumb! At first she didn't notice, and started to hop away, but realized her finger wasn't following. She looked back and her jaw dropped. "No way!" She scolded herself and opening the door, freed her finger and fell back into her seat, clenching her thumb.

"Jessie, are you all right?" Mitsy asked, concerned.

"S-sure I am." Jessie tried to smile through jittery teeth. "I...I'm great. We just need to..." Suddenly like a dropped bomb, her finger hurt excruciatingly, and she drew in a sharp breath as it hit her.

"No, you're not!" Mitsy declared. "You hurt yourself big time. Your thumb's turning all kinds of colors."

"Looks like you broke it, Jessie!" Katie exclaimed. "You're not changing any tires for us. I'm calling for help!" And she pulled out her phone to call Ryder.

* * *

 **Okay, funny yet not funny. On a side note, Jessie's thumb injury actually happened to one of my family members before!**


	3. Chapter 3 Help is on the Way!

Ryder heard his phone and pulled it out. "Hello? Katie?" he spoke.

"Ryder! We need help!" Katie cried.

"What's wrong?" Ryder asked with concern.

"We had a car accident." Katie replied.

Ryder gasped. "Are you guys okay?!"

"Well, pretty much. But Jessie hurt her thumb pretty bad, and we're stuck! The tire blew out and Mitsy's door is jammed against a tree. And Jessie's the only one here who knows how to change a tire. We need the Paw Patrol." Katie explained.

"Don't worry, Katie." Ryder smiled. "We'll be right there. No job is too big, no pup is too small." Then he pressed the call out button. "Paw Patrol, to the Lookout!"

"Ryder's calling!" All the pups exclaimed. "Sorry, Slink. We've got to go." Rubble said.

"That's okay. I'll wait here for Bo Peep to return." Slinky shrugged.

"We've got to hurry and get back so we can finish the decorations." Skye remarked as she ran alongside Rocky into the lobby.

"I hope that plaque gets here soon, so we can put it in a safe place." He answered. All the pups were in the elevator...except Marshall. He darted through the doors with his eyes shut and ran smack into the wall.

"Eh, ha. Oops."He chuckled nervously.

"Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase barked as the pups all gathered in line awaiting their assignments.

"Thanks for hurrying, pups. We have an urgent emergency." Ryder said as the projector screen came down. "Our friends Mitsy, Jessie, and Katie were on their way back from Foggy Bottom with the plaque, but they've had an accident!" The pups all gasped frantically.

"That's awful!" Chase yiped.

"Is everyone okay?" Rubble asked worriedly.

"They're holding their own, but they're stuck and need our help." Ryder said.

"If they stay stuck, that means the plaque won't be here in time for the ceremony tonight!" Rocky blurted out.

"Shouldn't we let Mrs. Pride know what's going on, Ryder?" Marshall suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Marshall." Ryder shook his head. "It'll only make her all worried. We need to get out there fast. Chase, I'll need your cones to block incoming traffic from the crash zone, and also your wench hook to pull Mitsy's car away from the tree."

"These paws uphold the laws." Chase said confidently.

"Skye, I'll need you to use your telescopic goggles to track them so we'll find them faster."

"This puppy's gonna fly!" Skye chirped.

"Marshall, I'll need your X-ray screen to check Jessie's hurt thumb and make sure it's not broken. And also to be on hand in case they're hurt worse than we think."

"Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue!" Marshall declared.

"Rubble, we can use your rake to lift Mitsy's car up out of the ground."

"Rubble on the double." Rubble smiled.

"And, Rocky. We'll need your tools to replace the blown out tire, and fix any other damages that might have happened."

"Green means go." Rocky wagged his tail.

"Zuma, you need to go back to City Hall and help finish getting ready for the ceremony tonight."

"Arf, arf." Zuma replied.

"All right. Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder announced and ran toward his exit pole as all the pups rode down the slide to their vehicles.

* * *

"Aw, it's all right, Cali." Katie said soothingly to her nervous kitty. "Ryder will be here soon. How's your thumb, Jessie?"

"Arrghh." Jessie mumbled in reply. She glanced to her left when she heard sniffling. Mitsy was hiding her face and wiping her eyes. Jessie shook her head and reached over, touching her niece's shoulder. "Now, Mitsy," she said, "come on. Buck up. There's no need to cry. Ryder will come and get us out of this mess. It's no big deal."

"Oh, Dad is gonna kill me!" Mitsy whimpered, shaking her head.

"Whatever for?" Jessie asked.

"I just know what he and Mom are going to say." Mitsy gulped. "I need to be more careful, I should've watched what I was doing, and they won't trust me with the car again for a long time."

"Oh, now, Mitsy. It was an accident." Katie said encouragingly. "You were trying to avoid hitting someone else. I don't think you'll get in trouble for that."

"Well, they're still not gonna be happy when they find out. And I doubt Mom will let me drive for a while. You know she wasn't very enthusiastic about this idea in the first place. And Dad's gonna be so upset when he sees what happened to the car."

"Hey, quit that frettin', will ya?" Jessie scolded. "Don't cross your bridges 'til you get to 'em. Woody won't get mad at you for an accident. And even if he does, I was here and I'll fix him by telling him what's what."

"I just hope Ryder can get us out of here before it gets too late." Katie remarked.


	4. Chapter 4 Paw Patrol to the Rescue

Ryder and his squad of pups were driving along the highway, heading toward Foggy Bottom. "We should be coming upon them soon." Ryder stated. "How are we looking, Skye? Do you see them yet?"

Skye extended her goggles lens and scanned the area. "Nope." She shook her head. "No sign of...wait! I see them! Yip, yip. Oh no. They're stuck against a tree, and the car is partly stuck into the ground, Ryder."

"All right, Skye. Let's go, pups!" Ryder commanded as they sped up to the area. Skye was hovering in her helicopter right above the accident scene. "Chase, I need you to set up your cones to keep the traffic away from the area."

"Chase is on the case." Chase said as he drove toward the end of the road. He halted his truck to a stop and arranged the cones so that passing cars could go about their business and not stop causing a jam to spectate the accident.

* * *

"I hear them!" Katie announced excitedly as the sound of sirens and screeching tires came closer.

"Oh, good." Mitsy sighed heavily. Ryder and his pups pulled up near the car and hopped off their vehicles.

"Katie! Jess, Mitsy. We're here now. Are you guys okay?" Ryder asked, looking up. Katie peeked her head outside the window as she crawled up to the elevated back seat.

"As well as can be expected," Katie shrugged. "I'm okay, Ryder."

"Don't worry, Mitsy. We'll have you guys out of here in no time." Ryder smiled. "Rocky? Chase? Let's inspect the damage." The two pups examined the damaged car from top to bottom and all sides.

"Looks like they're pretty stuck, Ryder." Rocky commented. Ryder walked over to Mitsy's side where the vehicle was braced tightly against the bark of a sturdy tree.

"You okay, Mitsy?" He asked.

"Yeah." Mitsy sighed. "I just want to get out of this mess."

"Don't worry, we're here to help. Rubble, lift your rig rake to help Jessie and Katie down from the car."

"Rubble on the double." Rubble answered, driving his rig. "Woof, woof." He lifted the rake upwards. "Climb in, Jessie. I'll be gentle. I promise." Jessie leaned over as far as she could and as best she could using her left hand, she shoved the car door open. She dangled her long legs over the edge and sat down in Rubble's rake. He gently set her on the ground then prepared to get Katie and Cali.

"Thanks, little partner." Jessie slightly smiled.

"No problem." Rubble smiled. "Come on, Katie. Your turn."

"Thanks, Rubble." Katie smiled back. "Come on, Cali. Let's go." But Cali freaked out when she saw how high above the ground they were and she clung to the seat. "Cali, come on." Katie insisted. Her kitten gulped and hopped on her head, clasping it entirely. Katie couldn't see and tumbled into Rubble's rake. He gasped and tried to quickly, gently set her down, then he quickly hopped out.

"You okay, Katie?'" He asked worried.

"Are you all right?" Chase asked. They'd all crowded around. Cali finally scrambled off. Katie shook her head and fluttered her eyes.

"Uh, yes. I think so." She said.

"Are you sure?" Ryder asked, helping her stand.

"Yes. Thanks, Ryder." Katie smiled.

"I'm so glad you're all right," Rubble exhaled in relief. "Be more careful next time, Cali." He scolded. "Katie could've gotten hurt." Cali stuck her nose up in the air and walked away.

"Marshall, check Jessie's thumb to make sure it's not broken." Ryder said.

"Ruff, ruff. X-ray screen!" Marshall barked as the machine came out of his pup pack. "Ooo. Sorry, looks like it is broken, Jessie."

"Darn it." Jessie growled, pounding her other fist into the grass. Her thumb really did hurt badly, but she was trying to tough it out.

"Don't worry. I'll ice it and then splint it." Marshall said cheerfully. He tended her finger and soon it was bandaged.

"Thanks." Jessie muttered in embarrassment.

"Good work, Marshall." Ryder praised. "Now, let's get that car out!" The pups barked as they rushed to help. "Mitsy, where's the plaque?"

"In the trunk." Mitsy answered. "I hope it's okay."

"Hmm. Let's see. Rubble, we can use your shovel to dig the front end of the car out of the ground. Chase, we'll sue your wench hook to drag the car away from the tree. Rocky, use your tools to fix the blown out tire. Marshall, we'll need you to X-ray the plaque to make sure it's still intact. Hang tight, Mitsy. The Paw Patrol is on it."

"I'm trying." Mitsy sighed.

"Woof, woof. Shovel!" Rubble commanded and started digging. While he did that, Rocky changed the tire. Soon the front bumper of the car had space to move around in from the hole Rubble had made.

"Excellent, Rubble." Ryder said. "Okay, Chase! Use your wench to pull it out."

"Ruff. Wench!" Chase barked and the cable started to retract, but the car wouldn't budge. "Uh oh." Chase yiped. "The car won't come."

"It's wedged in tight with that tree." Ryder said. "Rocky, can you find something in your truck to slit through the narrow space?"

"Don't lose it, reuse it." Rocky wagged his tail and hurried to sort through his stash of recycle. "Hmm. Nuh-uh. Nope, I don't think so. Maybe...oh! This will work." Rocky pattered back with sheet of tin. "Here we go. Pincers." He clipped the sheet and carefully shoved it through the paper thin opening. The sharp blade broke off some of the tree's bark.

"Perfect." Ryder grinned with a thumb's up. "Great job, Rocky. Rubble, use your rig to lift the car out of the dirt." Rubble obeyed and the car was finally on solid ground. "Okay, Chase! Pull her out!"

"Ruff! Wench hook." Chase commanded and this time the cable pulled the car away, back onto solid ground.

"Yes! All right." Ryder cheered and rushed to Mitsy's door. "Can you get out, Mitsy?"

"Let's see." Mitsy said and tried opening the door, but was plugged solid shut. "Uh oh. Got any more spare parts, Rocky?"

"Sure do. We can use this hanger to insert through the door." The pup suggested, following his own advice. It worked!

"Thanks, bud." Mitsy smiled and opened the door, and climbed out to stretch her legs. "Thanks, Ryder."

"Mitsy, look at that ugly bruise on your arm." Chase commented.

"Oh. Well, it hurts, but I'll live." Mitsy shrugged. "We need to check on the plaque!"

"Right!" Chase agreed. "Katie, can you get out the plaque so Marshall can check it?"

"Mmm-hmm." Katie nodded. She carefully picked up and opened the box, gingerly lifting the heavy object and removing its safety wrap. "It looks safe to me."

"X-ray!" Marshall declared. "I'm not finding any cracks. Looks good to go."

"Hooray!" They all cheered. "But, how about the car?" Rubble questioned with worry.

"The front's all dirty, and the door is scratched." Marshall commented. "Water cannon!" And he sprayed the front bumper and tires all clean.

"Thank you." Mitsy smiled. Rocky found a little blue paint in his truck and smoothly painted it onto the car's surface, then blow-dried it.

"There. Now everything's perfect." Jessie smiled. "Excellent work, partner." She gave a thumb's up to Ryder.

"Thanks for saving us, Ryder." Katie hugged him.

"You're welcome." Ryder smiled back.

"Come here, you pups." Mitsy knelt down and scratched behind Rubble's and Rocky's ears. "You too, Chase and Marshall. You earned it."

"Ooohhh," Chase panted contentedly. "Oh _yeah,_ right there."

"Thanks for all your help, pups." Mitsy said. "You saved the day."

"Happy to help." Marshall licked her, making her giggle.

"Remember, if you ever need us, just yelp for help." Ryder said.

"Good grief!" Jessie gasped, looking at her iphone. "It's getting late! We'd better get back."

"Just to make sure you don't have any more accidents, the Paw Patrol will be happy to give you an official ceremony escort." Ryder said proudly.

"Thanks!" Mitsy cheered. "Let's go, girls!" As they all returned to their vehicles, Cali didn't want to get back in the car. So she hopped in the back of Chase's truck without his knowledge.

"All right, Paw Patrol is on a...a...a...a..." Chase gasped, trying not to sneeze, but was powerless. "A...a...a...a...a... _achoo!_ On a roll," he finished, shaking his head.

* * *

 **Unfortunately, in real life, we don't have the Paw Patrol to come to our rescue like that every time we have car problems.**


	5. Chapter 5 Return to Adventure Bay

"Shouldn't we call Mrs. Pride and let her know we're okay?" Katie asked.

"Nah." Jessie shook her head. "We're all still in one piece. No need to worry her. We'll surprise everyone and show her she had nothing to worry about."

Mitsy rolled her eyes. "Ha. I wouldn't exactly say _nothing_ happened!"

* * *

Bo was all prettied up thanks to Mrs. Phoat's assistance, and now she was impatiently pacing in the courtyard at city hall. Everything was ready, and the citizens were filling in, only two important things missing: the sheriff and his well-earned plaque. The plan was for Mitsy and her friends to return with the plaque before Woody showed up, so he'd be completely taken by surprise. But where were they? Bo was worried. "Oh, where are they?" Bo groaned.

"I'm sure they're on their way." Slinky said, trying to cheer her up.

"They should've been back by now." Bo muttered. Slinky hung his head, not sure what to say. He didn't want to admit it, but he was getting worried too. Bo was right: they should've been back a long time ago.

"Any sign of them?" Zuma asked as he came beside Slinky.

"Nope." Slinky shook his head. Zuma had told Slinky about the car accident, but they'd both agreed not to tell Bo or anyone else and cause them to worry, especially if Ryder and the Paw Patrol could fix the problem.

"Well? Have you heard anything? Do you see them?" Mayor Goodway asked Bo Peep.

"No." Bo said flatly. "I just knew I never should've agreed to this."

"Oh, I'm sure everything will be all right." Mayor Goodway smiled. "And if anything bad happened, I'm sure the Paw Patrol could help."

"That's true." Bo sighed. "But they haven't called or anything." Then her eyes fell on Zuma.

* * *

"Well, Woody. I think we'd better head back." Buzz said.

"Yep. I guess you're right." Woody sighed.

"But do you mind if I stop by city hall on the way home? I have some important news to give Mayor Goodway." Buzz had convinced Woody to agree to bring his family to Buzz and Jessie's that night for supper.

"Sure." Woody nodded, mounting Bullseye. "That'll give me time to fetch my girls."

"Oh, no, no!" Buzz protested.

" _What?"_ Woody stared at him in confusion.

"Uh, you need to come with me to city hall, Woody. Uh, you're gonna need to hear this." Buzz responded nervously.

"Okay." Woody shrugged. "You don't have to go into a panic mode, Buzz. By the way, just what is this important news?"

"I'd rather just explain it all at once when I get there." Buzz groaned. "I don't feel like having to repeat myself."

"Okay." Woody rolled his eyes. "Let's go. I'll beat ya there! Ride like the wind, Bullseye!" Woody exclaimed, and with that, the horse whinnied and took off cantering away.

"Oh no you won't, cowboy!" Buzz called after him, secretly happy that so far Woody didn't suspect a thing. Woody was not an easy person to fool, so so far this plan was working.

* * *

"Zuma?" Bo spoke as she approached the little dogs.

"Yes, Mrs. Pride?" Zuma asked curiously as he looked up at her.

"Shouldn't Ryder and the other pups be here?" Bo asked suspiciously.

"I...I guess they're just late." Zuma said, glancing to Slinky for help.

"Where are they?"

"Uh...s-something c-came up, and they had to go help." Zuma bit his lip.

"Mitsy's in trouble, isn't she?" Bo asked firmly, her hands on her hips.

"Uh, Ryder said..." Zuma stammered.

"Don't play innocent with me, pup. Mitsy and the girls had car trouble, and Ryder's trying to get them out of it. Am I right?"

"I...well, uh..." Zuma clenched his teeth timidly. Suddenly, there were the sounds of approaching vehicles and honking horns behind them. Everyone cheered as the Pride family car and the Paw Patrol pulled up. Bo's jaw dropped and she dashed toward them.

"Ryder! You made it!" Zuma panted happily.

"Yep. Sure did." Ryder said.

"Is Sheriff Woody here yet?" Skye asked.

"No. Not yet. Good thing." Slinky said.

"Hi, Mom!" Mitsy waved cheerfully.

"Where were you guys?" Bo asked breathlessly. "You had me worried sick."

"Well, we had a delay." Katie answered quickly. "But the Paw Patrol stepped in and fixed it." Bo remained unconvinced, especially as she noticed the big bruise on her daughter's arm.

"Mom, it's okay!" Mitsy grinned sheepishly. "We're all here. The car's in one piece. The plaque is safe, and we got back before Dad arrived. Let's just enjoy the evening."

"I knew something would happen." Bo rolled her eyes.

"Aw, come on, Bo. Everyone's safe now, and at least nothing worse happened." Slinky chimed in.

"Right." Ryder said. "Now, let's give this plaque to Mayor Goodway." Rubble was carrying the box with it perched on top of his shovel.

"Please clear the way, folks." Chase said through his megaphone as they made their way to the podium.

"Oh, Ryder! You and the pups are back!" The mayor excitedly clapped her hands together.

"Careful, Rubble!" Rocky barked, as the box with the plaque was swaying dangerously. Then the construction pup tripped as the box went flying.

"Oh no!" Rubble yelped and everyone gasped.

"The plaque!" Marshall yiped, running to catch it, but so did Chase and Rocky. They all collided together, then the box landed on top of them. "Oow." Marshall moaned. Skye and Ryder quickly opened the box and pulled out the plaque.

"It's all right!" Skye jumped cheerily.

"Here you are, Mayor." Ryder smiled.

"Oh, yes. You and the Paw Patrol saved the day!" Mayor Goodway gushed.

"They sure did." Mitsy smiled as she, Jessie, Bo, Katie, and Slinky skipped to the podium. "Thanks for all your help, Paw Patrol." Mitsy said.

"You're welcome." Chase wagged his tail.

"And just remember: if you're ever in trouble, just yelp for help." Ryder said. Bo couldn't help smiling in relief. They _were_ safe, and so was her husband's reward. Slinky was right, at least things hadn't turned out worse.

"Hey," Jessie griped, "where in tarnation is that tardy sheriff?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Here he comes! He's coming!" Little Alex Porter shouted. And everyone cheered as Woody halted on Bullseye. He was satisfied that he'd beaten Buzz in the race, but now his jaw dropped in astonishment as he dismounted.

"Bullseye? What is this?" He asked. Bullseye snorted in a chuckle and nudged the cowboy forward with his head. Then Buzz brought his bike to a stop and hopped off.

"Come on, cowboy. They're waiting for you." He smirked.

"What..." Woody was still confused. Bo Peep, Slinky, Jessie, the pups, and Mitsy came running up to him and surrounded him.

"Oh, Dad. You finally got here!" Mitsy exclaimed.

"Where ya been, sheriff?" Jessie scolded. "Punctuality is something you need more training for."

"Oh, Sheriff Woody! You're finally here!" The mayor happily shook his hand and pulled him along.

"Mayor? What's going on?" Woody stared at her. But the woman didn't answer, she just shoved him up to the podium then cleared her throat as she spoke into the mic.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, good folks of Adventure Bay!" She announced. "We are gathered here tonight to honor Sheriff Woody Pride for his outstanding law enforcement in our fair city since he was elected almost two years ago. And also for his superb citizenship. Sheriff Pride, we are all grateful for the devotion you demonstrate in your job, and to the citizens of Adventure Bay, be they person or pup. This is for you." Ryder walked up to them and set the plaque into the mayor's hands, and she put it in Woody's shocked hands. "Please accept this as our way of saying thank you. You deserve it. Congratulations!" Everyone applauded and all the pups barked. Woody was flabbergasted. He didn't know what to say. He read the kind words in the inscription, deeply humbled.

"Well, Sheriff? Say something." Buzz nudged him playfully.

"Yeah. Don't just stand there gawking." Jessie added. "Get with it."

"I...I..." Woody stammered. "I don't know what to say." Everybody laughed. "I...I never expected this! You knew about this, didn't you?" He sneered at Buzz who smiled sheepishly. "I'm dumbfounded. But...thank you. That's...all I have to say." The people cheered again, Jessie, Buzz, and Ryder patting Woody on the back. The pups all gave him three cheers...er, rather barks.

"Hooray for Sheriff Woody!" Rubble exclaimed.

"Of course, I couldn't do this job properly without the support of my family and friends. And my trusty deputy, Jessie Pride Lightyear." He smiled back at Jessie who stood there proudly with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yes! And I'd like to say thank you to Mitsy Pride, who delivered the plaque when it almost would've been forgone tonight." Mayor Goodway said, putting her arm around the girl. "Thank you, Mitsy. You did our town a great service today." Bo slightly smiled, but couldn't help thinking over everything that could've gone wrong.

"Thank you, Mayor Goodway." Mitsy spoke into the mic. "It was an honor. We're all proud of you, Dad. Thanks for being you." The people started to clap. "But if it wasn't for the Paw Patrol, the plaque might not have made it here tonight. I couldn't have done it without them. Thanks, Ryder. Thanks, pups." And she started clapping for them, as did everyone else.

"And now, Sheriff Woody? Ryder, pups? Everyone? Let's celebrate!" The mayor jumped excitedly. Bo went up and kissed Woody then stepped back. Buzz gazed in admiration at the plaque, Jessie playfully smacked Woody's shoulder. The pups all eagerly headed for the dessert table. Then Mitsy finally came up and hugged her dad.

"I don't know what all happened today, honey." Woody whispered, "but I'm glad you're safe and everything's okay."

"Yeah, me too." Mitsy totally agreed.

"And I'll have to hear the story later, but thanks, Ryder, for all your help."

"You welcome, Sheriff Woody." Ryder gave him a thumb's up. "No job is too big, no pup is too small."

"Ya see, Bo?" Jessie smirked, roughly wrapping her arm around her sister-in-law. "Told ya everything would be all right." Jessie said proudly. Bo opened her mouth to speak, but instead she just grinned, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.


End file.
